6 Strings of a Guitar
by Fallencherryblossom
Summary: Kagome had a questional past but that won't stop her from being a lead guitarist in a band, "high school drama at it's best" she made the comment. I&K M&S rating for words chapter 15 up!
1. Introduction

A/N Hey!!! I'm back for not 24 hours but enough to write a new chapter in a new fic, it's different but here goes nothing, enjoy, review and tell me what you think.  
  
6 Strings of a Guitar  
  
Introduction  
  
"You're going to really like it here, Kagome, it'll be a new start and beginning for you."  
  
::Sigh::  
  
The girl in the back seat, no less than 15, puts on her head phones to drown out the sound of the radio, she starts to look out the window. Nothing but dead trees and fields for miles around. She looks like your average girl but if you look closer you would notice the bruise on her left cheek, covered by make-up so you couldn't tell. Raven black hair and brown eyes. She looked up at the sky over the never ending field and wondered why her mom did that to her.  
  
::flash back::  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not perfect!!" Kagome screamed at her mother.  
  
::smack::  
  
She put her hand up to her face and just stared at her.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to me like that again."  
  
::end flash back::  
  
She had only a couple of possessions sitting next to her, cloths and her guitar, which she got from her father before she left them, but over the years she learned to play it.  
  
"So how much longer till we get there?" She asked turning her CD player down so she could hear.  
  
"Oh about 6 more hours."  
  
::groan::  
  
'I've spent the past 4 days on the road just to have 6 more hours?!' She thought.  
  
She came from California just to be moved to Tennessee. But she was lucky the social worker had came when she did. Who knows what would have happened.  
  
They were passing through Oklahoma right now. Kagome was just sitting in the back looking out the window wondering what it'll be like in this Tennessee place. But she had no idea what was in store for her there.  
  
A/N ok guys I'm getting sick I'm on my way home from IL and I'M SO BORED!!!!! Oh well review please!!!!! Till another 7 days I'm out!!! 


	2. The First Day from Hell

A/N hey peeps hope you enjoy this chapter I felt inspired from coming back and writing so I hope you enjoy and for all of those people who reviewed thank you so much you are the people who inspired me!!! ::huggles for all:: (don't ask I got it from my sister, Kay B. Toyas)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or fox racing  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The First Day from Hell  
  
"Come on Kagome time to get up."  
  
::groan::  
  
"You're kidding right?" She said and pulled the covers back over her head.  
  
"No little missy I'm serious." Kaede said and pulled the covers off of her to revel a girl in shorts and a tee shirt curled up in a ball.  
  
She slowly opened one eye to see just what she was up to now. She had left the room.  
  
'Guess she must have given up.'  
  
A little pause..  
  
::deep intake of breath::  
  
"Holy shit that's cold!!!!!!" a hand quickly went over her mouth after what she said.  
  
"I'll let that one slip, now get up and get ready!!!"  
  
Kagome just stared at her dripping wet and cold.  
  
She got in the shower, washed her hair and all that good stuff, when she got out the mirror was steamed over and it smelled like oranges.  
  
She walked back into her room and picked out an outfit consisting of a pair of baggy dark blue jeans and a yellow Fox racing shirt.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Keade yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah hang on."  
  
"Geez woman." She said under her breath. She walked into the school only to get stares from every one that was standing in the "commons" as they were called. (A/N it's a cafeteria ok that's what they call it my school.)  
  
We walked into the office for her to be registered and every other thing you do when you come in after the school year has begun. After it was all done I was given a schedule.  
  
1st block: Business principals 2nd block: Physical Science 3rd block: AH English 4th block: P.E.  
  
Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday Directed Studies- Mrs. Kagura  
  
She just stared at the woman in the office and asked what was up with the "block" scheduling and how long the classes really were.  
  
"An hour 30 on Directed Study days and hour 45 on Monday and Friday."  
  
She just cocked an eye brow and asked what block they were in now.  
  
"Well it's 2nd right now but you'll have 2nd lunch when you go."  
  
"Ok thanks and where is Physical Science room?"  
  
"Hang on."  
  
She sat down to wait she looked next to her to find this white, sliver haired, amber eyed well built guy sitting next to her, wearing a letterman jacket and some jeans with a rebel tee shirt.  
  
"Mr. Hanyou you may come in now."  
  
A smirk came on his face as he got up to see the principal.  
  
'Must be on the football team.' She thought, another person walked in the office.  
  
"So you're the new girl huh?" She asked, blackish brownish hair, brown eyed girl, wearing a sweat shirt with a chibi bunny on it giving you the finger and saying fuck off but it was stared out and a pair of jeans.  
  
"Yeah so let me guess you're here to show me to the class right?"  
  
"It's obvious isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah just a little." She said as she rose to go. They walked down the hall talking here and there,  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Kagome, you?"  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Where you from? You look a little too dark to be around here." Sango asked.  
  
"I'm from California. But I got moved here by a social worker."  
  
Sango just stared at her a little bit about the social worker thing.  
  
"Oh here it is." She said changing the subject.  
  
She knocked on the door and waited till it was opened by a guy with almost all the same features of the guy she saw in the office a little bit ago but something was different he was a little bit not as built. He just stared at her for a little while.  
  
"Hey uh. Inuyasha we kinda need to get in the class now." Sango said.  
  
"Oh sorry." He said and opened the door.  
  
She took her seat in the back of the class, listened to the teacher for a little bit and realized she had taken the class before so she fell asleep on her desk.  
  
::tap..tap, tap::  
  
She kinda looked up to see who had tapped her only to realize it was Sango.  
  
"It's time for lunch."  
  
"Oh." She got up hurriedly wrote down the assignment for the night, not like she would do it any way and walked to lunch.  
  
She sat down with Sango to be groped by a guy that was sitting one seat away from her; she turned and smacked the guy.  
  
"That's Miroku." Sango said.  
  
"Nice to meet you,"  
  
"Kagome." She finished his sentence  
  
"Kagome, one question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you bear my child?" Her eyes got really small when he said that.  
  
"I'm guessing that's a no right?"  
  
She simply nodded.  
  
Inuyasha came by with some girl on his arm; she looked like a cheerleader but who knows.  
  
"That's Inuyasha, and the bitch Kikyou. They fight all the time so I don't see how they're still together." Sango said filling her in. she had set her head down hopping not to be seen by this girl.  
  
Kikyou looked over at Kagome, walked over there and coughed to get her attention, Kagome slowly raised her head to she were the cough had came from.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Kagome, why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
Kagome just cocked an eyebrow when she walked off.  
  
Miroku kept looking back and forth at them and asked,  
  
"Are you guys related?"  
  
"Hell no" She replied and threw her trash away getting ready for the bell to ring for 4th.  
  
Kagome sat out of P.E. since she was new and she didn't bring any clothes to change into since she didn't know she was having P.E. but she just sat up against the wall pulled out her notebook and started writing something down, a figure's shadow was case over her,  
  
"Excuse me you're in my light." She said and looked up to find a guy with ice blue eyes and his brown hair back in a ponytail that sat low on his neck.  
  
"I haven't seen you here before, my name's Koga."  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome."  
  
"Koga get back to participating or it's a zero for the day."  
  
"Sorry I got to go, I'll talk you later ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
After school she sat outside and waited for Keade to come and get her, when she felt a chill go down her spine she turned around to find a guy with greased back hair and weird looking clothes. He had a posse behind him staring her up and down.  
  
"And who are you, cutie?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" She asked cocking an attitude with this dude.  
  
"We do." He said and pointed to the guys behind him.  
  
::honk honk::  
  
Kagome turned around to find Keade out in the car waiting for her.  
  
"Um.I'll tell you when I have more time but I have to leave bye." She walked off really fast hoping to not be followed.  
  
"So how was your first day?"  
  
"Tolabal."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That would be the way the say tolerable."  
  
"Oh."  
  
When Kagome got home she did some of the homework she knew and fell asleep with one thought,  
  
'What in the hell will happen tomorrow?'  
  
A/N so what's ya think review if you like but I have another couple of fics there 007? Yeah Right and Broken Promises and New Beginnings so read if you have time well I'm going to bed I'm gots to go to physical therapy tomorrow peace homies!! 


	3. A ray of hope

A/N Yea!!! I finally updated!!! Well I've had some issues like have surgery again and going through classes and just other stuff like that so here's the 3rd chapter hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing!!!! If you want me to email you give me your email in the review please!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it or days of our lives  
  
A little ray of hope finally came through the dark clouds  
  
Last chapter: 'What in the hell will happen tomorrow?'  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of annoyance when she was dropped off from school.  
  
'Why do I have to go to this hick town school? I could be going to one of the coolest schools with some of the hottest boys. Damn it all to Hell!!!' She thought in her head as she walked in. She looked around to find Sango but she noticed everyone still staring at her. Koga came up to her and asked her to be his woman.  
  
"I'll have to think about it."  
  
She walked off as fast as she could. She looked over to find Inuyasha have a little spat with Kikyou.  
  
"High school drama at it's best" She commented to herself and walked over to Sango since she showed up.  
  
"So what's up?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, it seems that Inuyasha has just found out that Kikyou has cheated on him with Naraku and Miroku still can't find a woman to fuck, and next time on days of our lives...."  
  
Sango bust out laughing,  
  
"Where do you get all this stuff?" She asked.  
  
"Hey what can I say I'm a comedian and guitar player, and I had to have something to make my little brother laugh while he was in town for a visit."  
  
"Oh where is you're little brother?" Sango asked.  
  
"With his dad in Japan." Kagome said.  
  
"His dad?" Sango raised an eyebrow at this comment.  
  
"He's my half brother technically." Kagome said.  
  
::ring::  
  
"Well that's the bell I gotta go so I'll see ya next period."  
  
"Bye Sango!" Kagome yelled as she walked to her first class, Business Principles.  
  
She walked in to the classroom with a mixture of classes, freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior.  
  
'This should be interesting.' She thought as she sat down next to a guy with long red hair.  
  
"Hi I'm Shippo. Who are you?" He asked, he looked like a surfer with sandals on and the hemp necklace.  
  
"My name's Kagome, you wouldn't happen to be from California would you?" She asked.  
  
"Nah, just trying to look it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ok class now pay attention." The teacher said.  
  
Kagome walked out of that class with a headache and on to physical science. Talk about a snore fest. She went to lunch only to be stopped by two guys getting in a fight and being taken out in hand cuffs.  
  
On to third period, the only interesting thing the teacher said all class was if any kids get in any fights we'd be able to see them get taken off in the cop car in hand cuffs. Fourth period P.E. wow loads of fun there, basketball all the freaking class. Besides Koga hitting on her the whole time. The dress bell rang, time to go home finally! Kagome walked into the commons and looked over to find Inuyasha in the corner sulking. So she walked over to him and started to talk to him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
He looked over, and mumbled.  
  
"My name's Kagome what's yours?"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Hey just get over it, I promise things will get better. Well I have to leave so I guess I'll chat with you in science if you want." Kagome left and Inuyasha just stared at her.  
  
'Oh well at least I tried to cheer him up. Maybe just maybe, he'll find the girl he really could spend forever with.'  
  
A/N so what you think of that after waiting so long well I'm going to go to bed I'm tried I'm out! 


	4. The Flyer

A/N Hey people I'm back for a while here's the fourth chapter.  
  
6 Strings of a Guitar  
  
The tryout  
  
Disclaimer: don't own a damn thing and I sure as hell don't own the lyrics to drowning pool. (I think that's who it is)  
  
Last time: 'oh well at least I tried to cheer him up. Maybe just maybe, he'll find the girl he really could spend forever with.'  
  
Kagome walked slowly down the hall to her room and flopped down on the bed. She rolled over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
'I wonder if I'll ever see my mom or dad again.' She thought.  
  
She sighed, she looked to the corner of the bare and boring room, her guitar laid in its case since the day it got there,  
  
'Might as well.' She thought, picked herself up off the bed and went over to the guitar. She unsnapped the case with great care, on account of it was old, pick up the brown, wooden instrument and plucked each string, tuning each one to where it sounded about right. Shaking her head at the wrong tunes. She strummed her fingers over all six of the strings,  
  
'Perfect.' She thought and played a rhythm. She stopped for a minute, got out some paper and wrote down lyrics. She didn't sing very much but she had a beautiful voice.  
  
_"Sillowits above the cradle, holdin me down, they won't let me go the wrong way, mother turned me onto fables told me how all in the end all the sinners have to pay,  
  
And I don't wanna live like my mother, I don't wanna let fear rule my life, and I don't wanna live like my father, I don't wanna give up before I die.  
  
Worked so hard his bones are breaking, wore them down, but long ago he lost the feeling. His good intensions leave me shaking, show me how, I don't ever wanna end up like he did,  
  
And I don't wanna live like my mother, I don't wanna let fear rule my life, and I don't wanna live like my father, I don't wanna give up before I die.  
  
When I have kids I won't put any chains on there wrist, I won't, I'll tell them this, there's nothing in this world you can't be if you want it enough.  
  
And I don't wanna live like my mother, I don't wanna let fear rule my life, and I don't wanna live like my father, I don't wanna give up before I die."  
  
_She looked at the completed work,  
  
'I really need to play this rhythm on an electric guitar more than likely.' She thought. She continued playing different rhythms till Keade told her to put a sock in it and go to bed. 'Damn old woman.' She thought and gently put her guitar back in its case and closed the lid. She slid into her pjs and climbed under the covers. Her alarm went off at 5:25 she threw her pillow at the stupid thing that had interrupted her sleep. She slowly lifted up off the soft, comfortable mattress, shuffled her feet to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. She walked into her room with a trail of water following her, she looked through her closet she pulled a pair of jeans on and a simple red shirt, walking down the stairs she looked around for Keade but she was nowhere to be found. A note was taped to the fridge,  
  
'Kagome, I trust you can drive. You'll find a set of keys next to this note, hope you enjoy. Keade'  
  
'Hey what the hell don't have a drivers license but why not?' She thought as she grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. The car was awesome, a two thousand three ruby red mustang. She pulled a cd from her backpack, put it in, and cranked it up. The bass was all you could hear from the outside. As she pulled in the school parking lot she began to notice she got some stares from people she brushed them off and drove to the tennis court parking lot. She was pulling her stuff out of the back when Sango had appeared some how,  
  
"Kagome, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT AWESOME CAR!?" She screamed.  
  
"It was a gift." She said and began to walk toward the school. Walking through the hall she noticed something taped on the wall, it was a bright pink flyer covers with the name, Year of the Dog all over it. She grabbed it and walked to first period. In the middle of class Kagome pulled the flyer out of her pocket and looked at it a little better, a band was looking for a guitarist, and were holding try outs to find them then it listed a phone number and a person to contact if interested.  
  
'Well then I guess I'll have to give this person a call.' She looked down at the name only to found out the person to contact was Inuyasha.  
  
'What are the odds?' She asked herself. The bell rang for second period and she walked down the hall. Kikyo was with Naraku and a group surrounding the both of them. Kagome made her way down the packed hallways to the science lab. She laid her face in her hand with her elbow sitting up on the table. She yawned,  
  
'God I wish those credits would have carried over.' She thought as she listened to the teacher drown on and on about balancing equations. The bell for lunch rang, Sango motioned Kagome over to the table with her and Miroku and surprisingly enough Inuyasha.  
  
"So you think anybody will call about the flyers in the hallways?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't know about half of them are on the hallway floor so I seriously doubt it." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome looked over at the both of them pretending not to know they had a band.  
  
"You guys have a band? She what do you guys play?" She asked.  
  
"I play drums." Miroku said.  
  
"I play guitar and sing." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hey Kag. Didn't you say you played guitar too?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah I do, your point?" She answered.  
  
"Hey why don't you try out?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"Why should I?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes got narrow,  
  
"You want to say that again wrench?"  
  
Kagome cocked an eyebrow at him,  
  
"Excuse me? I don't believe you just called me that, I always thought that was your ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah you heard me, your brain must be broken or something." Inuyasha said getting up from his chair. (A/N i love that line in the series)

"No I think yours is because you're the one yelling at me." Kagome yelled.

They just stared at each other till Kagome said,

"Yeah I thought you wouldn't do anything, asshole." (A/N there's a reason behind that little comment but yall will never know.)

The call of "oo" was said by Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha slammed his fists on the table.  
  
"Clam down Inuyasha I was just kidding, I'll try out if you still want me to." Kagome said shaking her hands in front of her face in a joking gesture.  
  
"Fine, five O' clock sharp my house be there, Miroku will give you directions."  
  
"Fine." Kagome said picked her stuff up and walked off.  
  
Third period was a snore fest as usual whoopee the wonderful world of the verb. Fourth a total drag basketball again. Except with the fact that when Kagome was going for a shot she tripped and landed on her face. The dress bell rang and she was out of there.  
  
"Kagome." The mere mention of her name by it's sayer sent chills down her spine. She turned to find Naraku.  
  
"What do you want dirt bag?" She asked.  
  
"Just wanted to see if that was your name since I never caught it the first time we met."  
  
She flipped him off and walked off.  
  
A/N ok I'll have the try out in the next chapter I got softball in the morning and I have to go to bed so I'm out!! 


	5. The Tryout

A/N 5th Chapter here you go. Oh and thanks to the person who pointed out that the moshi moshi thing………::sweatdrops:: not to good with that………

Disclaimer: don't own it so don't sue!! Or anything to do with the punisher soundtrack or the songs included on it. Or any other song I said in the chapter!!

6 Strings of a Guitar

Last Time: She flipped him off and walked away.

The Tryout

'The nerve of that guy,' Kagome thought as she walked to her car, 'treating me like that, that asshole.'

She pulled her keys from her backpack and unlocked the doors. She pulled the piece of paper Miroku gave her with the directions to Inuyasha's house. Starting the ignition she noticed that he lived relatively close to her. She put the car in reverse and popped in her Punisher soundtrack CD and cranked it up on the song "Broken". She started to sing along with the song to warm her voice up. Then it hit her,

'I don't have my guitar or I don't even know what to play.'

"Oh shit." She said out loud. She hoped he would have a good guitar so she could play the song,

'Wait a minute…….',she thought, 'I could play this.' Bobbing her head and saying the keys out loud to the song she would decide when she got there. She pulled into the driveway to find Inuyasha setting stuff up in the garage, like amps and stuff. She turned her car off and opened the door,

"Well I see Miroku didn't get you lost." Inuyasha said picking up the amp from the corner and setting it next to the wall with the electric outlet. Miroku walked out twirling his drumsticks in his fingers. Kagome walked up to one of the guitars and strummed the strings,

"You mind if I tune this to my liking?" She asked Inuyasha who was moving some of the drum equipment around.

"Sure, whatever makes you play better."

She began strumming them to her liking, Inuyasha just watched her do it.

'She really knows what she's doing.' Inuyasha thought. Kagome looked over at him,

'Time to show off the mad skills huh?'

"Hey Yasha, I can call you that right? Ever heard of New Found Glory?" Kagome asked as she set her fingers to where the beginning note is.

"Yeah why?" She began to play the song beginning,

"You're hiding something cause it's burning through your eyes. I try to get it out but all I hear from you are lies."

"Ok then," Inuyasha said picking up a guitar himself, "Every heard of Nickleback?" (I hope you guys know this song.) He put his fingers where that beginning note is,

"Head's on the mirror can't get much clearer can't make this all go away. Now that your bleeding you stare at the ceiling and watch as it all fades away."

"Not bad. But can you top this?" Kagome said and began to play Pieces of Me,

"On Monday I'm waiting on Tuesday I'm fading, and by Wednesday I can't sleep, then the phone rings I hear you and the darkness is a clear view."

"Oh please you singing a girly song like that?" Inuyasha said.

"Ok guys we need to find a song to do at the talent show ok?" Miroku said and sat down behind the drums.

"Wait a minute I have the perfect song and it has a pretty good drum part I'm hope you're up to it Miroku," She said as she walked out to her car and pushed eject on her CD player.

"You have a CD Player around here anywhere?" Inuyasha pointed to the corner. She pushed the eject button and put it in. She clicked through the tracks till she got to Slow Motion by Nickleback on the Punisher CD. Inuyasha started playing the rhythm on his guitar and Miroku just listened. The part came and he looked very determined to get it right the first time. His arm went to every drum on the set then hitting the cymbal (don't know if that's right).

"Very good, didn't know you'd learn that fast."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute. What makes you think you're in the group?" Inuyasha said putting the guitar down.

"Well am I?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I guess since we can't find anyone else."

Kagome's eyes narrowed,

"Well aren't you being a little stuck up bastard." She said.

"Well at least I'm not a show off wrench."

"Yeah well you're dog-shit since inu means dog."

"You take that back bitch."

"Not a chance asshole."

They both just stared at each other you'd swear there was electricity come out of their eyes and meeting in the middle.

"Ok guys, back to practice." Miroku broke it up.

"Fine." They both said at the same time.

Kagome looked down at her watch, 6:00 on a Friday night and where was she? Playing in a band. She began strumming the notes to the song, singing sometimes to the lyrics. Till she remembered Inuyasha was the lead singer and she would never get her shot in the spot light. Kagome had looked up for a second to swear she saw some one in the bushes, she could have sworn it was that bastard Naraku.

Over in the bush

"So she's a member of Inuyasha's band huh? Koga, Hiten, Maten, you there?" He said into a walkie-talkie.

"Yeah we're here so what's the deal with the chick?" Koga's voice was saying.

"She's in a band with Inuyasha and the stupid monk." (Yes people Miroku is a monk but no air void. Also he's not into it as much as in the series just a little bit of one, Descendant of one so it's in his blood.)

"Seems we have some competition in the talent show then huh?"

"No, no no Miroku not like that like this." Could be heard coming from the garage. Kagome sat down behind the drums and started playing the beat.

"And she's not a bad drum player either." Naraku said into the walkie-talkie.

"Well since you got all you can come back to the hide out. We'll be there to come up with a plan to make sure she won't be able to play." Koga said and the line at the other side went blank.

Back with the band

"I never knew you could play drums too." Inuyasha said staring in disbelief of what just happened a second ago.

"What can I say I have to have another talent and my dad taught me before he left, I was about 5 but I practiced and practiced but I'm sure you don't care so back to the song." Kagome said and picked the guitar back up.

"Let's try another song. How does that sound?" Inuyasha asked, "Do you know any Japanese?"

"Right. I know none." Kagome said.

"Ok how about, this one?" He began to play the beginning of Just like you by Three Days Grace.

"Oh hell yeah I do." She had to catch up with him but she sure as hell knew it. Miroku was just playing away at the drums. She looked at her watch again, 6:30 she had to be out of there by seven to get home. A sudden ringing of something stopped practice,

"Oh that's me sorry," Kagome said picking up the phone, "moshi, moshi?" (I think that's how it's spelled.)

"What a fucking minute you said……." Inuyasha started.

Kagome put a finger in front of her lips with a very stern look behind it.

"Oh hey Sango, yeah just practicing, do something this weekend? Yeah sure why not. Talk to ya later. Chow."

"I thought you said you didn't know Japanese?" Inuyasha said looking pissed.

"Oh it's Japanese?"

Everybody falls over anime style and Kagome just sweat drops. ;

"Well I gotta go since I didn't call Keade. Bye" Kagome said and started to walk off.

"Wait you live with Keade?" Inuyasha asked very curiously.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Kagome said turning around.

"Just wondering she used to baby-sit me on the days my mom couldn't that's all."

"Oh that's nice bye." She said and walked to her car, opened the door, and slide in. She started the ignition and drove off.

"You like her and you know it." Miroku said.

"Hell what do you know monk?" Inuyasha said turning around.

"I know all." He said and bowed.

"God Miroku you really need to get a life, and a girlfriend."

"Yeah I know and it sucks. But I still say you like her."

"Hey Miroku."

"Yeah?"

Inuyasha leaned over to his ear and whispered something, Miroku's face had a scared look and he grabbed his balls and shook his head no.

"That's what I thought." Inuyasha said and began to unplug stuff and move it.

'Who knows maybe I do.' He thought.

A/N so whatcha think? Hope you like I'm out till next time BYE!


	6. Backup Singer?

A/N one reviews, oh poo, that sucks but I guess it's got something to do with the fact that I changed the rating. But at least it's one. Oh well here's chapter 6.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing!!!!!  
  
6 String Of A Guitar  
  
Back up singer?  
  
Last Time: 'Who knows maybe I do.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome flopped down on her bed after being lectured about how she needed to call when she wasn't going to be there when Keade got home from work at the pharmacy. (Get it? She worked with herbs and stuff in the series ok I'm gonna shut up now)  
  
She turned over to look at the ceiling,  
  
'You know I need to do something with this room.' She thought looking around at the bare white walls. Her cell phone began ringing.  
  
"Mushi, mushi?"  
  
"Hello Kagome." The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.  
  
"Who is this?" She looked at the number but it said restricted.  
  
"Just a friend, if I were you I wouldn't compete in the talent show."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Oh lets just say one of your friends just might get hurt."  
  
"Who are you ass hole and what do you want with me?"  
  
"Just to settle a score for a friend."  
  
::click::  
  
A dial tone was all that was heard.  
  
"What the fuck?" Kagome said setting her phone on the table next to her bed.  
  
She looked at her clock, 9:36. She let out a sigh of annoyance. 'These days seem to go on forever.' She looked to the corner where her guitar laid; she remembered the night her dad left her mom and her.  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
Kagome was a little five-year-old girl lying in her bed, her parents on the other hand were auguring in the next room, about money, cheating and some other things. After a little while of this she heard her mother slam the door of her parents bedroom and her father stomp down the stairs to the living room. Kagome just assumed they had both went to bed, so she turned over and feel asleep. In the morning she awake to a guitar case on the floor in front of her bed with a note attached to it.  
  
'Kagome, I love you, practice really hard please, I'll miss you.'  
  
Kagome read the note over and over still unaware of what was going on. She ran to her moms room and woke her up,  
  
"Mommy, where's daddy?" She said having tears in her little brown eyes.  
  
"He's going away for awhile." Her mother replied.  
  
Kagome ran out of the bedroom, ran into her own and slammed the door. She threw herself on her bed and began to cry.  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
Kagome was staring up at her ceiling crying at the memory,  
  
"I didn't know you were that much of a crybaby." Kagome jolted up to a sitting position on her bed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing her Inuyasha?"  
  
"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd drop by."  
  
"At 9:40 at night?"  
  
"Yeah so? I was saying hi and we needed to talk about the talent show."  
  
"Wait a minute you didn't happen to get a random phone call did you?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head.  
  
"Fuck them I bet it's Naraku and his stupid little friends."  
  
"Yeah well it's something to be worried about." Kagome looked toward the door in shock.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha said. "I couldn't just sit out in your car, you know how hot it is out there?" Miroku said.  
  
"Ok guys whatever. So what are we going to do?" Kagome said.  
  
::tap, tap::  
  
Kagome eyed her window suspiciously; she pulled the curtains to the side to see who it was.  
  
"Sango what the hell are you doing?!" Kagome unlocked her window and pushed it up. Sango was hanging upside down on a rope.  
  
"Um......I saw Inuyasha's car and I was coming over but it looks like Keade was it? Was asleep." She tried to explain.  
  
"So you decided to randomly pull a rope out of your car and climb up the wall of the house and hang upside down?" Kagome asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Uh.....yeah basically. The blood is rushing to my head can I come in now?"  
  
"Yeah fine." Kagome said backing away from the window.  
  
"Besides I want to be in your band." Sango said.  
  
"Doing what?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Back up singer. What else?"  
  
Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and kind of looked toward Miroku.  
  
Miroku just kind of looked back.  
  
Acward silence.  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
Sango was bouncing all off the walls,  
  
"YES YES YES!!!!"  
  
"Would you mind putting Miroku after that?" Miroku said.  
  
A few seconds later he was on the floor with a hand print across his face.  
  
"Pervert."  
  
A/N ok people I'm done it's like 11:30 so please excuse my stupid humor I have a weird one when I'm sleep deprived. Till next time I'm out!! Oh and by the way please review!!! 


	7. Clubbin' on a Saturday night part 1

A/N Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a little while I started my other fic, the sequel to 007? Yeah Right. It's called Dangerous Games but I suggest you read the first one instead of going right to the second. Here it is the 7th chapter.  
  
6 Strings of a Guitar  
  
Clubbing on a Saturday night part 1  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it don't sue!  
  
Last time: A few seconds later he was on the floor with a handprint across his face. "Pervert."  
  
Kagome woke up to the morning sun shining brightly in her face and looked at the clock. 7:00.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" She said and rolled over to face the wall. She continued to toss and turn till she finally picked herself up and walked into the hallway. As she was going down to the stairs she yawned a big yawn and stretched. Walking into the kitchen looking to the fridge she noticed a note stuck behind a magnet from Florida.  
  
_'Kagome I'm going to be coming in real late tonight I'm working at the hospital, they had an out break of something. You better be in bed by the time I get home or that car of yours will be in my parking spot.'_ Keade.  
  
"Keh. Whatever." Kagome said and went through the fridge for something to eat. She walked back into her room to practice her guitar and the song for the talent show. At around 3 Sango called her cell phone,  
  
"Hey Kag. You wanta go clubbing tonight? I heard this really cool band is suppose to be there, and as an added bonus there'll be a ton of hot guys." She said emphasizing on the hot guy part.  
  
"Sure. What time?" Kagome said looking at her watch.  
  
"8 till about 2 in the morning. How's that sound?"  
  
"Great. See you then, do I need to give you a ride?"  
  
"Nah, I got my own wheels. Chow."  
  
"Chow."  
  
'Clubbing huh? Maybe this place has gotten a little bit livelier.' She thought.  
  
She continued to strum on her guitar,  
  
'Wait a minute,' she thought, 'I might just get my shot in the spot light after all.'  
  
Kagome thought about what she was going to wear tonight, she had this really cute red top that showed some of her stomach and some really tight pants.  
  
'Oh well I'll worry about this later.' She thought and strummed on her guitar writing down notes in her little songwriting notebook.  
  
Kagome stopped for a second and thought she heard something out in the driveway; she pulled back to curtains with uncertainty. A black Honda civic with a red decal across the side was sitting outside with the driver still in it. She noticed the sliver hair but when the person opened the door and stepped out, it wasn't the person she thought it was. The figure was walking up to the door, the bell rang, Kagome walked downstairs and opened the door,  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked the person.  
  
"Yes, I'm Inuyasha's half-brother, you're Kagome right?"  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"He told me to give you this," He said and handed her a bag filled with something, it looked like an outfit of some sort.  
  
"Ok." She said as he was walking away, "Thanks!"  
  
"Don't mince it. Really." He said opening the door to his car and he drove off.  
  
Kagome walked back in the house and locked the door,  
  
'What could this possible be?' She said opening the bag to pull out its contents. A ripped up black shirt, it looked like it said YOTD and a note,  
  
_'Kagome wear it to the talent show. Oh and the other one's Sango's.'_ Inuyasha.  
  
She went into her room and flopped on the bed just to lay there till she fell asleep. She slowly opened her eye to catch a glimpse of the time. 6:30,  
  
'Ok time to get ready.'  
  
She lifted herself up off the bed to walk into the bathroom; she stepped into the shower,  
  
"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away." She sang as she washed her hair. She stepped out with the whole bathroom steaming and the mirror was fogged up. A towel was wrapped around her head and her body.  
  
"God I hope I can find that top." She said out loud searching quickly thru her closet, "Yes!" She yelled in triumph as she pulled the top from the bottom of the closet. She put on her outfit, which consisted of the little red glittery top and a pair of tight dark blue jean pants. She began applying her makeup, when there was a knock on the front door. She was drying her hair in the towel as she walked down the stairs to the door she opened it to find Inuyasha staring at her.  
  
"What?" She asked as she watched him look her up and down.  
  
"Oh what? Nothing and were are you going?" He asked.  
  
"Now if I were to tell you, you would be there and ruin my whole night." She said motioning him inside while she went up stairs to continue to put her makeup on. She was brushing her hair out when she hit a snag in her hair and had to really work it out.  
  
"Oh come on it's not like I'm going to stock you or anything." Kagome just looked at him.  
  
"Then why did you ask?"  
  
"Was just wondering."  
  
"So why are you over exactly?" She asked looking in her mirror to apply her eyeliner.  
  
"Just wanting to see if you were doing anything and since you are I'll be going." He said and turned toward the door.  
  
She looked at him as he walked out the door,  
  
'Oh come on Kagome you know you'd have a better time with him rather than go to the club, or you could just ask him.' Said the little voice in the back of her mind.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." He grabbed the door frame and looked back in,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You uh... wanta go clubbin' with me and Sango?"  
  
"Sure, can I bring along Miroku?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
'Oh lord what have I just done?' Kagome thought, turning back to the mirror and finished her make-up. She walked downstairs grabbing her keys off the counter, Inuyasha was standing in front of the door waiting.  
  
"You know," She was cut off by a pair of hands finding their way on her cheeks and his lips on hers. She slowly opened her eyes,  
  
"What was that about?" She asked walking out the door and locked it behind her.  
  
"No reason." He said and walked in front of her to her car and opened the door.  
  
'Oh yeah this should be one hell of a night.' Kagome thought sliding in her car and staring the ignition to pick up Miroku.  
  
"So where does this lecher friend of yours live?" Kagome asked before turning out of the driveway.  
  
"In the house next to mine."  
  
She pulled into the driveway and honked the horn. The black haired guy opened the front door,  
  
"What do you want?!" He yelled.  
  
Inuyasha rolled down the window and yelled back,  
  
"Get in we're getting you a girl tonight!"  
  
Miroku's eyes got real big as he ran out to the car, opened the backseat door and slid in.  
  
They drove up to the place Sango had told her to meet her at. A club called the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
"Interesting name." Miroku said as the pulled into a parking space.  
  
'Well here goes the night I'll never forget.' Kagome thought taking the keys from the ignition.  
  
"KAG!!!" Sango yelled running to Kagome's car. As she got closer she began to slow up till she came to a walk up to the window.  
  
"And what are these guys doing here?"  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulder, "I thought it's be a great bonding experience."  
  
"Hell the more the merrier." Sango said and motioned everyone to get out of the car.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, Kagome looked back at him,  
  
'I have a few more talents you'll find out about tonight Inuyasha, trust me.' Kagome thought walking to the entrance of the club.  
  
"Here goes nothing."  
  
A/N ok didn't know where to stop in this chapter but I'll write more later the power just got back on a little bit ago and I'm out so I'll write more later!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Clubbin' on a Saturday night part 2

A/N Hey guys I'm back so I can finish this chapter here's chapter 8!!! I figured I say thanks to all those who reviewed,  
  
Hey ya- somethings will happen, but it might not be in this chapter though.  
  
anubaka- thanks for the info I just spelt it like it sounded.  
  
Who You- You really want to know what he said? Well it was something like, if you tell anyone your little idea, I'll rip you limb from limb starting with the shortest. I guess.  
  
Death- hey I understand about the whole driving thing, what kinda car do you have? I have a white Honda civic with a blue side decal on it, it's cool if you want a picture give me your email and I'll send it to you.  
  
Usagi no Baka- I don't like them either, or Kikyou very much, sorry if you guys like Kikyou it's just I don't know what I don't like about her.  
  
oOHottieOo- I tried but nothing seemed to make sense when I had them argue more.  
  
Ama (Shades of Oblivion- thanks  
  
Dawn- well I don't know how I'm gonna get rid of her but I'll come up with something.  
  
Sakuzha- I'll change my pairing defiantly  
  
Cara- that's cool I didn't really base Kagome on anybody but ok.  
  
Water Goddess 9- thanks  
  
KeNsHiNs GuRL- thanks  
  
Chessie- I hope you read more!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it don't sue.  
  
6 Strings of a Guitar  
  
Clubbin on a Saturday night part 2  
  
Last time: "Here goes nothing."  
  
The place was packed, music was blaring, light going every which way. Kagome looked around in shock,  
  
'You'd think it wouldn't be this crowded, with such a small town like this.' She thought walking behind Sango to the dance floor. Kagome looked around a couple of faces really stood out, Koga and Naraku.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha yelled over the music.  
  
Kagome just moved her head over in the direction of them, Inuyasha nodded as if he understood. He still stared over there though,  
  
'I wonder what he' She stopped herself from thinking as she noticed Kikyou among the bunch. She was dancing to the music with Naraku behind her and Koga dancing with another girl beside them, Koga looked straight at her, Kagome looked away and started walking toward Sango.  
  
"Sango!" Kgaome yelled above the music.  
  
She turned around as Kagome motioned her toward the bathroom; she began walking when Kikyou began walking with that other girl toward the bathroom too. Kagome walked in and waited for Sango to come in. Kikyou and the other girl walked in,  
  
"Oh I didn't know you'd be here." Kikyou said.  
  
Kagome just moved out of her way,  
  
"Oh and by the way Inuyasha is still madly in love with me so don't get any ideas bitch."  
  
Kagome got pissed,  
  
"For one you have no right to talk to me like that you don't even know my and what makes you think he loves you?"  
  
"Well little miss slut, you need to learn a couple of things one, he told me and two you don't need to talk to me like that either, bitch."  
  
They just stood there as Sango walked in,  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought, you wouldn't hit me." Kikyou said just staring at Kagome. She just rolled her eyes as she went for the door as she acted like she was walking out she turned around really fast and punched Kikyou in the face. Kagome looked toward the door, the bouncer of the club was standing right there and Sango had left the door open on accident. The bouncer walked into the bathroom and grabbed Kagome by the arm,  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"I'm very capable of walking myself out thank you." She said and started walking toward the door, everybody in the club was staring at her being walked out by the bouncer. Inuyasha looked over and gave her a confused look. Kagome pointed to the bathroom door as Kikyou stepped out with a paper towel over her nose. Inuyasha walked toward Miroku and whispered something in his ear, he nodded. He went to find Sango and whispered in her ear. They both began walking toward the door to catch up with Kagome.  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises." The bouncer said once they got out the door.  
  
"Fine." She said and waked toward her car,  
  
"Hey Kagome." Sango yelled and caught up with her before she left,  
  
"You still wanta have fun?"  
  
"What do you think I'm an idiot?" She said.  
  
"Meet us at my house my parents are out of town and you know what that means!"  
  
"PARTY!!!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha slid into the front seat of her car.  
  
"See you there."  
  
Inuyasha started laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Kagome asked putting her car in reverse.  
  
"The fact that you spent 20 bucks just to be in there a total of 20 minutes."  
  
"It was 20 bucks well spent trust me."  
  
They drove up Sango's driveway in silence. Kagome couldn't help but think about what Kikyou had said about Inuyasha,  
  
_'He still loves me.'  
_  
Sango still hadn't gotten there yet,  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know I shouldn't be asking this but Kikyou said you loved her is it true?"  
  
"......." He said nothing.  
  
"That's what I thought." Kagome said and just stared out the driver side window waiting for Sango's car to drive up.  
  
A couple minutes later a car drove up but it looked oddly familiar,  
  
"What is my brother doing here?" Inuyasha said looking at the car. Sango's car drove up a few minutes later along with other cars too.  
  
"What the hell Sango? Did you just decide to invite the whole school?" Kagome asked Sango as she was getting out of her car and Sango was getting out of hers.  
  
"Hey it's a party right? It wouldn't be one without more than 4 people." She said unlocking the front door. "And I kinda said there would be a band."  
  
"Please tell me you didn't." Kagome said stopping before she walked into the house.  
  
"Yeah I did that's what Miroku told me that's why we left the club with you."  
  
"Oh boy do I have a head ache now." Kagome said looking over at Inuyasha who just smiled, as he knew she had just found out.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha," Sessoumaru (not sure about the spelling) said, "I have the equipment in the back of the car. I didn't get the drum stuff though so you can go get that."  
  
"Thanks." Inuyasha said sarcastically, "Hey Kagome you want to go with me to get the stuff since I don't have a car?"  
  
"Sure." She said walking out the frame of the front door.  
  
They drove down to his house and grabbed the stuff out of the garage.  
  
"So what songs are we going to sing?" Kagome asked picking up a drum.  
  
"I don't know, I guess the one from the talent show and some other ones." He said putting an amp in the trunk.  
  
Kagome shut the trunk and began to walk away from the back toward the front when Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close. She looked up in his eyes,  
  
"Inuyasha, all you see in me is Kikyou, and you know it." She said pushing herself away from him.  
  
"Why do you let things that people say bother you so much?" He said.  
  
"She said you were madly in love with you, then earlier you kissed me and then you saw her and just stared at her." Kagome said tears began swelling up in her eyes.  
  
"It's not what you think."  
  
"Yes it is you're still in love with her and you just can't take the fact that she's walking out of your life, you don't want that so you look for the next best thing, or something that looks like her just so you could have the memories...' She was cut off by a finger over her mouth.  
  
"I don't love her, I thought I did, then I really began to see the person she truly is, you're going to have to understand." He said.  
  
She walked toward the driver's door and opened it. She just shook her head looking at Inuyasha as she got in and started it up.  
  
A/N ok so much for the whole club scene but that actually happened to one of my good friends it was so funny. But anyways, till the next time I'm out! 


	9. Saturday night at Sango's

A/N Hey guys I'm feeling inspired by my reviews so here's the 9th chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it so don't sue. Oh and I sure as hell don't own the lyrics I mentioned in the story k?  
  
6 Strings of a Guitar  
  
Saturday night at Sango's  
  
Kagome just stared ahead at the road, as they drew closer to Sango's she began to notice cars on both sides of the street. Kagome just parked behind one of the cars on her side of the street. She put it in park and pulled her keys out of the ignition without saying a word to Inuyasha she popped the trunk and walked into the house to get ready since she would be performing within an hour. Sango watched her as she walked up the stairs with no expression on her face.  
  
She walked pissed off toward Inuyasha,  
  
"What the fuck did you say to her?" She asked as Miroku walked up.  
  
"What is it to you?" Inuyasha said walking thru the door with an amp in his arms.  
  
"She's my friend, unlike you I actually care for her, but all you seem to care about is the fact that she looks like Kikyo. I see right thru your little act of being over her, you're not you just can't seem to let go." She said being held back by Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her as he walked off and set the amp down.  
  
"What's his deal?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
"You said the truth to him and it pissed him off I guess."  
  
Kagome walked downstairs into the living room and grabbed a guitar and started tuning it. Inuyasha started to walk over to her,  
  
"Don't even come a step closer Inuyasha, after tonight and after the talent show I'm out of your stupid band. I'm just as easily replaced as Kikyo was." She said looking at the guitar instead of him while she talked. Inuyasha went into one of those episodes when the colors change and the sound of broken glass is heard.  
  
"I.....I'm...." He started.  
  
She just put a hand up and began tuning again,  
  
"Don't try to say you're sorry, you haven't done anything wrong, you just can't let go of your past." She said looking into his face with tears forming in her eyes. She walked off,  
  
"Just tell Sango when we're about to go on ok?" Inuyasha just stared at her back as she walked off.  
  
'What the fuck have I just done?' Inuyasha thought, as he started setting- up. He couldn't help but think of Kikyo,  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Inuyasha?" She said looking up in his eyes.  
  
"Kikyo, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know exactly how to say this but I think I love you."  
  
Kikyo breathed in really big and had a shocked look on her face,  
  
"Oh Inuyasha I love you too." She said pulling him into a big hug.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
'How could I have been so stupid? She cheated on me, with Naraku. How could I love a little slut like her.' He thought plugging in the guitar to the amp.  
  
"Hey Sango, could you go get Kagome? We're about to start." He said. She just stared at him and with a little 'humph' she walked up the stairs into her room.  
  
"Hey Kag, we're about to go on." She said looking around the doorframe at the figure lying on the bed curled up and obviously crying.  
  
"Ok." She said and wiped her eyes, "What am I suppose to do about my eyes?" Sango let out a sigh and walked toward her with her handy dandy make-up kit. She put counselor here and eye shadow there. She backed away from Kagome and said,  
  
"There."  
  
Kagome looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Wow." She simply said.  
  
She rose from the stool and walked out of the room,  
  
'I hope she does alright.'  
  
She walked downstairs to get looks by many; she just walked right by them and took her place next to the guitar she had tuned. She stood there and waited for everybody else to fall in and Inuyasha to get everybody attention.  
  
"Excuse me!" He yelled but no one seemed to have heard him.  
  
'I don't have time for this.' Kagome thought and let out a loud whistle. Everyone turned toward her direction.  
  
"Thank you everybody for coming out tonight. We're Year of the Dog how are yall tonight?" He asked and got a roar of yells from everybody." Let me introduce everybody before we get started, I'm Inuyasha, Miroku over there is on drums and oh by the way ladies he's single!" A roar of girl's screams came after that. "Sango is over there and standing next to me is Kagome. Now that you know all of us let's get this started!!!" A roar of yells was heard yet again. Inuyasha looked at every body,  
  
"What you do." He said saying the name of the song.  
  
He started playing the first part then Kagome came in and Miroku lastly on drums,  
  
_"Head's on the mirror can't get much clearer, can't make this all go away. Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling and watch as it all fades away. For what you do, because of you, you know I can't be there each time that you call I swore not to come but I'm here after all I know by the look that I see in your eyes I won't stand around and I won't watch you die for what you do!"_ He yelled at the crowd. (Think about it no mic)  
  
After he finished that song he was breathless, he yelled at the crowd,  
  
"So how'd you like that?" An up-roar of yells.  
  
"Then you'll love this one." Turning to the guys in the back, "Head on collision."  
  
Kagome came in first on this one then Miroku,  
  
_"I've been waiting for a good day, I've been holding back long enough, I've been hurting to tell you some things, it's not the falling of the temperature that's making all our bones run cold, it's the please you make the present spell when you're around me and it feel like I'm at an all time low slightly bruised and broken from our head on collision, I've never seen this side of you I know the tragic case and I'm still."_  
  
Still breathless you could tell his voice was starting to crack a little bit.  
  
"So," He said looking at the band, "what next?"  
  
"Can I do one?" Kagome asked. He just looked at her for a second, "Sure." He answered.  
  
"Ok people we are going to let our very own Kagome sing us one how does that sound?" He shouted at the crowd getting the response of whistles and yells.  
  
She looked at everybody and said, "Going Under"  
  
She started the beat to this one and let Inuyasha play while she was singing and Miroku on drums,  
  
_"Now I will tell you what I've done for you, 50,000 tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you and you still won't hear me (going under Sango in the background) don't want your hand this time I'll save myself maybe I'll wake up for once, not told and to daily defeated by you just one night until I reach the bottom, I'm dieing again, I'm going under, trailing you,(tailing you) I'm falling forever,(falling forever) I've got to break through I'm going under."  
_  
After she finished all she could do was smile everybody was yelling for her, not Inuyasha but her. After a couple more songs,  
  
"Ok guys we're going to have to wrap it up since we all have curfuses or at least some of us do." Kagome looked at her watch, 12:30.  
  
'God I hope Keade isn't home.' She thought getting ready for the last song.  
  
"Miroku, Sango you guys have been great tonight but I hate to give you the boot but you guys are done for tonight, this next one is just between us Kagome." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha like he was crazy. "You said you liked this song so why not sing it?" He said handing over her guitar case.  
  
"What song?" Kagome asked taking the case in uncertainty.  
  
"Broken." He said and put his guitar down.  
  
She started playing the beat to it and Inuyasha began to sing,  
  
_"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Kagome joined in at this point,

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away  
_

Kagome began singing,

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_  
Both,  
  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away."  
_  
And the song ended with a strum of Kagome's guitar. She exhaled, the whole room was silent. She looked over at Inuyasha who looked at her. One person began clapping, Sango then Miroku joined in then the rest of the people did. Roars of shouts could be heard. Kagome and Inuyasha took a bow, Inuyasha asked mid-bow,  
  
"So you still want to quit?"  
  
"I think I can put up with you just a bit longer."  
  
Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha, as he was unplugging equipment,  
  
"Hey little bro, that was awesome, and thanks to you I got a date for next weekend."  
  
"How did I do that?"  
  
"I'll explain it later, just put the stuff in the car ok?" He said and threw Inuyasha his keys; he walked toward a brown haired girl with a ponytail to the side of her head.  
  
Kagome was putting her guitar back in her case when Sango ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Oh Kagome you were great! And what a voice. Look out Demons, you guys are gonna get your butts beat." Little did they know a certain someone was standing outside the window watching and listening to them,  
  
"Hey Naraku, it's Hiten, I have some serious news for you."  
  
Kagome walked out onto the front porch at Sango's and said good-bye to everyone. She walked out to her car and popped the trunk and set her guitar case in the bottom. She dove home to notice no other car in the driveway; she unlocked the front door and slowly walked the stairs,  
  
"This was the best night of my life." Kagome said falling into her nice soft bed. She put her hands behind her hand and stared at the ceiling, her eyes began to get heavy, so she turned out the lamp and went to sleep with one thought,  
  
'I'm gonna be a superstar.'  
  
A/N ok yeah that last line was corny but what do you think of it so far? I know Kagome seemed really sad but whatever I hope you enjoyed so till next time please review and I'm out!! 


	10. The mall

A/N sorry I haven't updated in awhile I had soccer and my dad's moving out to Memphis and it's just complicated but never the less the show must go on! So here it is chapter 10.

6 Strings of a Guitar

The mall

Disclaimer: don't own it so you can't sue!!

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and started to blink for the blurry things to come into focus. Her head was pounding after the night of being surrounded by amps and yelling she rolled over to her side.

'Ok I'm going to have to get up or I'm going to fall asleep again.' She thought to herself. She sat up slowly pushing the warm covers off her body. Moving toward the edge of the bed and set her feet on the cold floor. Standing up she walked casually toward the door, she opened it to find a vase of roses sitting on the floor, with a note attached,

_'Kag, you were great last night, I'm sorry if I cased you any trouble at all.' Inuyasha._

"Suck up." Kagome said out loud as she picked the vase up and put it on the table next to her bed. As she walked down the hall toward the stairs she heard voices coming from the kitchen. Cautiously she walked down the stairs, smelling the delicious aroma coming from down there. She peeked her head around the corner to see just who was in there,

"Mornin' Kag." Inuyasha said staring at her from the table eat breakfast.

"Well it's about time you woke up sleeping beauty. I was for sure you'd sleep the whole day away." Keade said handing Kagome breakfast.

"So what are you doing here?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she sat down at the table.

"Just dropping the flowers off and Keade asked me to stay until breakfast."

"Oh."

"Well I'm gonna go." Inuyasha said walking toward the door grabbing his black and red helmet off the table.

"Come back anytime, Inuyasha." Keade called out to him as he walked out the door. A roar from a motorcycle was heard moments later. Kagome finished breakfast and thanked Keade. She walked slowly up the stairs hearing her cell phone ring. She quickly rushed to get it before her voice mail picked up.

"Moushi Moushi?"

"Hey Kag, you want to do something today?" Sango's voice was on the other side.

"Sure. Like what?"

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, I'll see you around 1 then?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah talk to you then bye."

She hung up the phone and went into the bathroom to get ready. She walked out in blue jeans and a baby blue element shirt. Her hair was dripping wet leaving a trail behind her to her room. Slipping on some shoes she grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

"And where are you headed off to?" A familiar voice said as she was walking toward her car.

Kagome slowly turned to find Koga standing at her mailbox.

"And just what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking in the neighborhood and I saw the prettiest thing in the whole world step out, so I figured I'd go say hi and wanted to see if you wanted to do anything."

"HEY WIMPY-WOLF." Koga looked to see where the voice came from.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT DOG-SHIT?" Koga yelled at Inuyasha who was walking up the street toward him. Kagome pulled out her cell phone,

'Might as well call Sango and tell her I might be a little late.'

"Hey Sango, I might be a little late, I have a little show of male ego going on in my front driveway."

"Who is it?"

"Koga and Inuyasha. Oh and here comes Miroku." Miroku came up to Kagome and stood next to her, his arm going behind her back and rubbing on her backside.

::slap::

Miroku had a big red handprint across his face, and Kagome's eyebrow was twitching while talking to Sango.

"I'll see you in a little bit. Ok. Bye." Kagome said and hung up.

She let out a sigh of annoyance; she started to walk toward the guys,

'I have to get some where.'

She let out a loud whistle,

"Both of you my car now. Miroku you can tag along too if you want to. Inuyasha in the front Koga and Miroku in the back got it? Good." She said and walked toward her car opening the door and getting in. The three guys just looked among themselves, and slowly walked toward the car. Inuyasha got in the front and barely had enough time to buckle up before she pushed down on the gas pedal sending the car backwards and him flying forward.

They rode in the car in silence. She arrived and parked. She turned to the back and said,

"You guys do anything.........and my god I sound like a mom with some immature little brats." She said, turned back around, and opened the door. They all were just staring at her,

"You coming or not?" She said with that they unbuckled and got out. As they walked through the parking lot she seemed to get looks.

"Do people have a staring problem or what?" She said out loud walking into the food court. Sango was sitting on a bench at the beginning of the court,

"Hey......." She looked at all of them. "What's the deal?"

"Don't ask." They walked around the mall for a little while, going into different shops here and there.

"Hey you guys want to see a movie?" Sango asked.

"Yeah as long as I can sit next to Kagome." Koga said.

"Not if I'm by her first." Inuyasha said looking Koga in the eye you'd swear there was electricity between them both.

"Both of you can." Kagome said walking in between them toward the theater. Kagome just looked over at Sango and nodded,

'This is gonna be interesting.' She thought going up to the booth and getting her ticket.


	11. band practice

A/N school sucks just to let you guys know and so does soccer but here goes the 11th chapter enjoy.

6 Strings of a Guitar

Band Practice

Last Time: 'This is gonna be interesting.' She thought going up to the booth and getting her ticket.

Disclaimer: don't own anything, like The Punisher or Ryan Cabrera's lyrics or Enter Sandman by Metallica.

They walked down the hall to the movie theater room they were going to be in. Miroku and Sango were behind the pack, but Kagome was smack dab in the middle of the boys and their constant bickering. She pushed open the door,

"She's mine."

"No she's mine." Kagome turned around,

"I'm neither of yours so get over it." Both of them just stared at each other till they sat down. They sat up top in this order, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Kagome, and over in the corner would be Inuyasha, mumbling cruses under his breathe about Koga.

Kagome watched as people came in, two faces really caught her eye,

"Oh shit it's Naraku." Koga said slumping down in his seat hoping not to be seen.

The started to walk toward them and Kikyou just stared at Kagome.

"What are you looking at?" Kikyou asked.

"I don't know but when I find out I'll let you know."

Kikyou's face got serious she looked over at Inuyasha who was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Inuyasha I'm curious just what do you see in these people?" Kikyou asked him.

"I think it's something I never saw in you, something like emotions." He said still avoiding her.

She just rolled her eyes and went back to where Naraku was sitting. They sat through The Punisher when it was over they walked out into the lobby,

"Well I'm gonna go with them," Koga said and pointed to Naraku and Kikyou, "I'll catch you around Kagome." He said giving her a hug. Inuyasha was covered in a bad aurora. He just walked off.

"Well, just to let you guys know we have band practice tonight." Inuyasha said calming down.

"WHAT!?" They all said in unison.

"Yeah the talent show is in 5 days we have to make sure it's absolutely perfect."

"Whatever. Well I'm heading home Inuyasha, Miroku you coming?" Kagome asked turning before she started to walk out.

"Well, I'll get a ride with Sango." Miroku said.

"I'm done here anyways." Inuyasha said catching up to her.

"See you later, Kag." Sango said turning the other way, grabbing Miroku's hand.

"Did I completely miss something here." Inuyasha leaned toward Kagome and asked.

"I have no clue." Kagome asked watching them walk off and Miroku grab Sango's ass and end up on the floor for it. They both let out a sigh at the same time,

"Yup he's defiantly being himself around her." Kagome said turning around walking toward the entrance.

"Hey Kag," Inuyasha started, Kagome stopped and turned around,

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

She shrugged her shoulders and walk toward her car. They drove home in silence. They pulled up in her driveway, Inuyasha stepped out of the car,

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you at my house later ok?"

"Yeah. See you later."

'You like him.' A voice said inside her head.

'Whatever.'

'I think I should know you well enough to know when you like some one or not.'

'Ok so maybe I do.' She answered and shook it off.

She got out of the car; slowly she climbed the stairs to her room.

'I do like him.' She thought stopping at the top stair. Walking into her room she flopped down on the bed. She turned her head in the direction of her guitar. He notebook was sitting on the bed next to her; she picked it up and began writing,

'Sick and Tired of this world there's no more air trippin' over myself goin' nowhere waiting suffocating no direction and I took a dive and on the way down I saw you and you saved me from myself and I won't forget the way you loved me on the way down almost fell right through but I held onto you I've been wondering why it's only me have you always been inside waiting to breathe it's alright sunlight on my face I wake up and yeah, I'm alive 'cause on the way down I saw you and you saved me from myself and I won't forget the way you loved me on the way down almost fell right through but I held onto you I was so afraid of going under but now the weight of the world feels like nothing, no, nothing down, down, down you're all I wanted down, down, down you're all I needed down, down, down you're all I wanted you're all I needed and I won't forget the way you loved me all that I wanted on the way down I saw you and you saved me from myself and I won't forget the way you loved me on the way down I almost fell right through but I held onto you down, down, down but I held onto you down, down, down but I held onto you.'

She looked over at her clocked to see what time it was, 6:15 letting out a sigh, she knew she had to get going grabbing her notebook and her keys she headed out the door and down the stairs to her car. She drove up to find Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango setting up amps and such. Sesshomaru and his girlfriend, Rin, were standing outside obviously waiting for a free concert.

"About time you showed." Inuyasha said straining as he picked up an amp. Kagome put her notebook up in the air,

"Sorry I was inspired. I couldn't not finish it."

"Let me see." Sango said grabbing the notebook out of Kagome's grasp. Nodding her head her and there.

"Not bad."

"Thanks." Kagome said taking it back from her.

"Can we get started?" Inuyasha asked picking up a guitar and plucking the strings a couple of times.

"Oh sure." Kagome said picking one of them up herself tuning it here and there. "So what's the deal with you and Miroku?" She asked Sango tuning looking up to hear her answer.

"I'm not obligated to say." She said slightly looking away.

"Hook line and sinker huh?" Inuyasha asked Miroku jokingly.

"No more like, hook and line but not yet. I'll get her to go out with me though." He said picking up his drumsticks.

"Whatever let's just get this practice started." Inuyasha said ripping into Enter Sandman just for warm up. Everybody followed in suit, Kagome coming in then Miroku, while Sango sang her own song, the one from Mr. Deeds.

"This is Major Tom to ground control, I'm stepping thru the door. And I'm floating in a most pa...." She stopped noticing everyone staring at her.

"What I don't know the words to the song. Got a problem?" She asked with a look of embarrassment across her face.

"No not at all."

Kagome's cell phone rang,

"Moushi, Moushi?" Her face went from happy to sad in a matter of seconds.

"Are you sure?" a voice could be heard on the other line, but nothing could be made out. She let out a breath. "I'll be right there. Sorry guys looks like you'll have to finish this up with out me. I got to go." She said grabbing her notebook and getting into her car. Starting the ignition she pulled out and made the tires squeal as she peeled out of the neighborhood.

"I wonder what has her all so upset." Sango asked out loud. Inuyasha had a worried look on his face,

'This can't be good.' He thought.

A/N So what do you think after waiting for so long? Just review since schools in session I'll try my very hardest to update as fast as I can. Review please!!


	12. Wiskey Lullaby

A/N YEA!!! I'M ACTUALLY LOVED!!!! Ok enough of that. But here's the 12th chapter I'm feeling inspired I might just update them all tonight, who knows. Oh well, here we go.

6 Strings of a Guitar

Whiskey Lullaby

Disclaimer: don't own he series or the song the chapter is titled. It's a really sad song though. Brad Paisly sings it I suggest downloading it if you can.

Kagome drove to Keade's house to make sure she was there or not. She noticed her car missing and took off toward the hospital. She pulled into the parking lot and hurriedly went through to find a parking spot. She took off running as she got out of her car,

'Why would he do such a thing?!' She thought to herself running to the stairs, running through the lobby stopping in front of one of the nurses,

"Where is Mr. Higurashi's room?" She asked catching her breath.

"Down the hall and to the right, but miss...." She started but before she could finish Kagome was taking off down the hallway knocking into people on accident, "he's dead." She finished.

Kagome walked into the room, with doctors all around his body,

"Daddy?" She asked hoping he would answer. One of the doctors turned,

"Miss I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said trying to push Kagome out the door.

"No I have to see my father!" She said resisting.

The doctor looked over at one of the nurses for help. The girl walked over,

"I'm sorry sweet heart, your dad,...he's dead." Kagome tensed up, she swayed back and forth before hitting the hard cold ground. She slowly opened her eyes to wake up to a room and some foul smelling substance under her nose,

"Well it looks like she's awake." A voice said, "Do you know where you are?"

"I'm not quite sure." She said blinking waiting for everything to come into focus, "a hospital room?"

"Right. Do you remember what happened?" Another voice asked her. Everything that had just been told to her came to her and her eyes began to water up.

"My father is dead." She said breaking down into a sob.

"Where's your mother sweetheart?" The nurse from before asked her.

"She lives out in California." Kagome said hiccupping after crying.

The nurse gave her an odd look,

"She's living with me for the time being." Keade had said stepping into the room. "Can I speak to the child for a little while?" She asked, knowing they wanted to be alone, the nurses walked out of the room.

"So what happened exactly? And he was out here and you never told me?" Kagome asked needing answers.

"We knew he was out here, but we couldn't tell you, and it didn't seem like a good idea. He's had a past in this hospital, he's been here for help with alcohol and drugs." Keade said, "He wasn't living in stable conditions and we couldn't take that risk."

"And what happened?" Kagome said pulling her knees to her chest on the hospital bed.

"He drank because he left you and your mom some time ago and has never been the same. He's missed you both dearly, and well he couldn't live on this earth with the love he once had. He tried to drink his pain away, but he never could get drunk enough to get the both of you off his mind. So he ended his pain by shooting himself in the head." Kagome put her hand over her mouth. "They found him face down on the floor, with a note that said, "I'll love them till I die." And well, he died. There was nothing the doctors could do." Kagome began breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.

"Why would he do that?" She asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Alcohol has a weird effect on people. He didn't want to be here without any one to love him. So he shot himself."

Kagome stood up and ran out of the room thru the lobby knocking into people as she made her way out to the parking lot, she reached the door to the stairs and opened it. She fell to the ground in tears and just cried there for a while asking why. After she stopped crying she calmly walked out to her car and drove home.

She climbed the stairs slowly; walking into her room she noticed she had voice mails on her phone.

"I'll check them later I'm sure they'll understand." She said flopping down on her bed and grabbing her notebook. She thought and thought for a long while, remembering things from her past she really didn't want to.

'She put him out, like the burning end of a midnight cigarette. She broke his heart; he spent his whole life trying to forget. So he tried to drink his pain away a little at a time, but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind. Until the night he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger and finally drank away her memory, life is short but this time it was bigger. Than the strength he had to get up off his knees, they found him with his face down in the pillow, with note that said I'll love her till I die. And when they buried him beneath the willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. The rumors flew, but they don't know how much she blamed herself. For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath. She finally drank her pain away a little at a time, but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind till the night she put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away his memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger. Than the strength she had to get up off her knees. We found her with her face down in the pillow, hanging to his picture for dear life, we laid her next to him beneath the willow and the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.'

She looked to her ceiling, hoping for him to see what she was writing. She missed him and he hadn't even been gone for a day. Her cell phone started ringing,

"Moushi, moushi?" she asked sounding kinda sad.

"Kag, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"No I'm not, I'll meet you down the street in about 10 minutes I really need to talk to somebody."

"Ok." He said and hung up.

She picked up her things and walked out the door. On the way there she started crying,

'I don't really remember anything about him but I loved him.'

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked running up to her and embracing her in a big hug.

"You remember I left today, well my father was in the hospital."

"Is he ok?" He asked. She looked down to the ground, "Kag?"

"No," She pushed away from him, "No he's not he's dead! I only knew him a short while and he promised he'd be there to see me become famous! Now he can't!" She yelled lowering herself to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest, to start crying.

Inuyasha squatted down,

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't know." He said brushing hair away from her blood shot brown eyes. "I lost my father too, and my mom. I didn't know how to take it, so I shut myself up from the world. If no one knew then I wouldn't have to worry right? I was wrong." Looking down to the ground, "Ill understand if you don't want anybody to know about it, I won't tell I promise."

She looked into his eyes,

"Thank you." She mouthed.

"Let's get up off this street and go talk some place more comfortable. How does that sound?" He asked offering his hand to help her up.

"Sure." She said taking it.

"Under one condition....." He said Kagome just looked at him funny, "You have to be happy I know it's hard but hey, I did it and I know you can too."

"That's easier said then done."

"I'm only going to do this once so pay attention." Inuyasha got in this gay pose and started singing,

'I feel pretty oh so pretty I feel pretty and witty and gay.' Swinging his arms back and forth, Kagome burst out laughing.

"I knew that would get you to laugh. Now come on let's head to the coffee shop down the road ok?" He said taking her hand and started walking down to the shop.

A/N Ok yeah I know that was a real downer, but hey I thought the last part was pretty funny, I mean can you see Inuyasha doing something like that? But anyways please review!!!!!


	13. The day after

A/N he…he…he (looks out into an empty audience.) Oh crap! (Slaps palm on forehead.) I knew I was forgetting something. Sorry guys I've had districts and regions and state along with the D.A. club for soccer, but I'm updating all my stories today so here it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

6 Strings of a Guitar

The Day After

Kagome sat down in a booth over in the corner and wrapped her cold hands around her coffee cup. Inuyasha soon followed. Kagome's eyes were still a little bloodshot, but nobody seemed to notice. She took a sip of her coffee and pulled out her notebook. She slid it across the table to Inuyasha. Inuyasha put his coffee down and opened it up.

"What's this?" He asked.

"What I meant to walk down the street to talk to you about." She said picking up her coffee and taking another sip. He read it for a while and figured out what she meant when she said that.

"Kagome I am so sorry."

"I know but there's really nothing you can do about it." She said looking down at the table.

Inuyasha looked down at his watch,

"Whoa, we better be getting back, and if you don't want to go to school tomorrow I'll get your school work."

"Ok. Thanks." She said standing up with her coffee and notebook in hand.

They walked down the street in silence. They said their byes; Kagome walked up to the door and unlocked it. Opened up and quietly walked up the stairs, she fell face down on her bed and passed out. Inuyasha walked up his door, put the key in the lock but the door opened before he was able to get it open,

"And just where the hell have you been?"

"Now why the hell would you care and I didn't know you were coming over Miroku."

"I was concerned with Kagome and I came over here to find you to see if you found anything out about it."

"She told me but she doesn't really want me to tell anybody but she wrote a song which she had asked me to help her out on that's why I wasn't here when you came over. So who let you in any way?"

Miroku twirled his key ring around his fingers.

"Got a key duh."

Inuyasha just stared at him,

"Dude could you move I'm a little tired."

He walked up the stairs and flopped down on his bed. Miroku walked down the hall to the bathroom. Inuyasha passed out; his alarm went off, waking him up in shock. He looked over at his clock,

"FUCK MIROKU WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!!!!!" He yelled grabbing clothes and running out the door in the middle of putting them on. He was zipping up his pants as he got on his bike. He threw his helmet on and revved it up. He was driving like a bat out of hell, cutting people off and getting flipped off in the process. He drove into his parking space. Took his helmet off and sprinted toward the door. He looked down at his watch 7:14 and he just walked in, and his class was all the way on the other side of the building. He took off in a faster sprint; he dove into the classroom as the bell was ringing,

"So am I safe or am I out?" He said with his face still in the floor.

"Safe Inuyasha but barely." Mrs. Kagura she said, "Now get in your seat."

Inuyasha looked around,

"No Kagome." He said under his breath.

He took his seat next to Miroku and leaned over,

"And why in the hell did you not wake me up?"

Miroku leaned back,

"Cause you looked so cute while you were sleeping."

Inuyasha just looked over at him and gave him a death glare. Miroku just put his hand up in a joking gesture,

"So totally kidding Inuyasha, I forgot."

Inuyasha just flipped him off.

"Inuyasha pay attention." Kagura said.

Inuyasha took out his notebook and wrote notes, got the homework and was out the door.

"Hey dog-shit."

"What do you want wimpy-wolf?"

"So you wouldn't have anything to do as to why Kagome's not here would you?"

"Hell no."

"You do anything to hurt her I'll kill you."

Inuyasha started to chuckle,

"You think I'm afraid of you?"

"You should be." Koga said and got in his face.

"Inuyasha stand down." Miroku said walking up with Sango.

Inuyasha walked to his next class. After the day zoomed by Inuyasha went out to his bike hopped on and drove home. He walked down the street to Kagome's house. He went up to the front door and knocked. Nobody came so he just set the books and stuff on the doorstep. Kagome was looking out the window, she waited till he was up the street till she went and got her homework. A note fell out of on of the books,

'Kag, I truly am sorry about all of what's happened, I'll understand if you don't want to do the talent show in couple of days but please let me know if you want to or not. Inu.'

'I totally forgot.' She thought. "But I will do it."

She walked up to her room and called Inuyasha,

"Kag, you must have gotten my note."

"Yeah and I just called to let you know that I'll do that talent show."

"Ok."

"I gotta do my homework so I'll talk with you later."

"Ok bye."

A/N Ok I'm gonna end it here cause I still have two other stories to update so I'll talk at you later guys, I'm out. Please review and review a lot or no more chapters MAWHAHAHAHAHA!!!


	14. So Far Away

A/N yea! Christmas is just around the corner, and holy shit, I forgot to update within the past month!!! Finals suck balls!! But I think I passed…….so here's the 14th chapter sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue oh and any other thing that's not mine

6 Strings of a Guitar

So Far Away (have you guys heard Crossfade's new song, so far away? It's good and I recommend it)

Kagome had just finished her essay for English when Inuyasha came by to see if she was done and asked if she was coming to practice tonight since the show was in a couple of days. She said yes and he left to get the stuff ready. She closed the door and walked slowly up stairs, it's been about 3 days since she was last at school, her skin was pale and she had lost a lot of weight. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror,

"My god I look like Kikyou." She said to herself, as she got ready to take a shower. She took a long shower and walked back in her room with a trail leading behind her. Flowers covered most of her room, beautiful formations of flowers, most dieing causes they were sent earlier in the week. But her most recent was her own mothers. She sent roses and baby's breath it was really pretty. She walked over to her closet and pulled a pair of jeans and a red quicksilver shirt. When she put her pants on they just about fell off, so she put on a belt and pulled it to the last hole.

'Never realized how much weight I lost.' She thought to herself. She unplugged her cell phone and mp3 player and put the headphones in. Clicking through the songs she finally selected one and pushed play.

"_I've been changing but you'll never see me now_…."She started singing and humming to it as she walked out the door. Walking down the street to Inuyasha's she noticed a figure in the bushes outside his house. She walked to the garage and picked up a guitar and started playing the part of the song she was on,

"_Hey, hey watch me wave goodbye to yesterday nothing left in my way, it feels so good to say I'm so far away I've been changing but you'll never see me now, I'm so far away and now I'm blaming you for everything_……" She looked around to find Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango looking at her. They all started clapping and she turned red.

"Didn't know I had an audience." She said lowering her head.

"That was good. Who is it by?" Miroku asked.

"Crossfade." She replied.

"Oh yeah good group." Inuyasha said.

"By the way did you know there is someone in your bushes?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Oh really." He said and looked around the garage till he found what he was looking for,

"Oh yeah, it's paintball time." He loaded it with all different colors of paintballs and made sure it was ready and aimed. He began a machine gun type firing on the bushes. Cries of pain could be heard.

"OW OW OW OW!!!" Some familiar voices screamed. Out came Koga with blue, green, pink, and orange all over him, Naraku, Hiten and Maten came out in almost the same colors besides Hiten and Naraku with the paint on their faces.

"Dog-shit you'll pay for this!!!!" Koga yelled.

"Oh am I supposed to be afraid of a rainbow?" Inuyasha asked. Koga's eyes slightly narrowed not like anyone could see.

"You'll pay of this." Naraku said as they ran off.

"Yeah when hell freezes over!!!" He yelled and flipped the bird at the figures running down the street.

Sango rolled her eyes,

"Damn male ego."

Kagome just smiled. She looked down at the guitar and pulled her mp3 player out of her pocket and set on one of the amps.

"Well now, you want to get down to business?" She asked.

"Sure." Miroku took his place behind the drums and pulled out his sticks. Inuyasha put the guitar strap behind his neck.

"Slow motion." He said and began into the beginning everyone following in suit, till toward the middle of the song Kagome felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling her fingers across the strings, she pulled it out and answered,

"Moshi, moshi?" She said walking out of the garage while everyone kept playing.

"Kagome where are you?" She cringed at the voice on the other line.

"I forgot the note again, and I'm over at Inuyasha's practicing for the talent show in couple of days, I'll be back soon ok?"

"I told you before, but ok, oh yeah and can you pick up some milk on the way home?" Keade asked.

"Yeah I gotta go ok?"

"Bye"

She flipped her phone down and stuck back in her pocket and picking up on the beat she noticed they all still played like she didn't even quit playing. After about 30 minutes more Inuyasha finally said,

"Sounds good I think that contract is as good as ours."

Kagome looked at him in a confused look,

"Contract?"

"Yeah did I not tell you the winner gets a record deal."

Her jaw dropped,

"Oh yeah now you decide to tell me. Oh well I gotta get out of here so I guess I'll see you guys at school tomorrow?"

"Uh, Kagome, tomorrow's Saturday."

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah and where have you been?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know but ok, then that means we'll have practice tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll talk to you guys then."

She started down the street toward the store when the 3 figures returned.

"What do you want?" She asked in annoyance balling up her fist.

"We want to make a deal."

"Of what?"

"You guys throw the talent show or something bad will happen in the next couple of days to you." Naraku said.

"You guys can't hurt me and it's a little hard to do something wrong when you're good at it. Or I guess that just means you guys suck."

"Don't forget it Kagome." Naraku said and walked off. Kagome just laughed under her breath as she walked in the store to get the milk like Keade asked her to. She walked slowly and started singing to her mp3 player,

"_Now I'm changing but you'll never see me now_……"

A/N so what do you think, a little bit short but I got 2 other stories to update and with Christmas coming up, it's hell, but never fear I'll update.


	15. Before the show

A/N ok so long time no write but I've had school and softball and such so I'm sorry but here we go.

6 Strings of a guitar

Before the show

Kagome was in her room shaking her arms all around her and was bouncing up and down. She kept fixing her shirt in the mirror in her room.

"Well tonight's the night." She said looking at herself in the mirror. She started fixing her hair. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

'I'm so nervous.' She thought. Looking behind her in the mirror she saw her guitar,

'Why not warm-up a little?' She picked it up and started playing the beginning to Adema's Promises.

"_I went outside to take a walk so I could relive memories, I thought that you would lend a hand but you were never ever there, it's all in your mind, you so what you wanta do, your promises are all played out_…….." Her cell phone rang,

"Hello?"

"You want me to come pick you up?" Inuyasha asked on the other line.

"Sure."

"Well then get out here." She looked out her window to find Inuyasha sitting outside on his bike with 2 helmets. She ran down the stairs, left Keade a note, and she was out the door. She hopped on his bike and they were off. Once they were at the school Inuyasha slowed, then parked in one of the many spots. Kagome pulled her helmet off and fixed her hair. She let out a long sigh.

"Your nervous aren't you?" Inuyasha asked as he took off his helmet.

"As hell." She said as she raised her hand up, it was shaking really bad.

"Don' t think about it, you were perfectly fine at Sango's that one night so what makes this so different?" He asked as they began walking toward the front of the school.

"I don't know I never really thought of it that way." She said climbing the stairs.

"Well we're like the last group to go on so it won't be that bad, at least it'll give you time to relax."

"Wonder where Sango and Miroku are? Or better yet are they even here?"

"YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" :smack:

"Answers my question." Kagome said as Sango walked around the corner and Miroku followed with a red handprint on his face. Inuyasha and Kagome just rolled their eyes.

"Well," Inuyasha said looking down at his watch, "Looks like we got to go do a sound check then hang out till show time."

"Let's get to it." Miroku said as he walked toward the stage on the baseball field. The place was all lit up and seats were everywhere. Miroku let out a whistle.

"Wow." Sango said looking at the place. As the walked down there they could hear a band already doing a sound check.

"What the fuck, it doesn't sound like they're even saying words." Inuyasha said.

"_Denn du bist was du isst und ihr wisst was es ist_. Holy shit they're playing Rammstein." Kagome said shocked as she kept singing along.

Rammstein? Who the fuck is that?" Inuyasha asked just looking at her.

"It's a German group, that's why it doesn't make sense. Cause it's in German." They had a confused expression on their faces.

"Ok have you guys ever watched triple x?" They all nodded their heads.

"Please tell me you remember the very beginning when the agent dude has that chip thing and he runs into the night club?" They nodded their heads again.

"The group that's playing, that's Rammstein."

"Oh." They said at the same time.

"So do you know what that one line you were singing meant?"

"Um………something about because you are what you eat and you know what it is?" She questioned her German skills.

"What the hell? What's the song called?"

"_Mein Teil_, which translates to my part. Oh lord…….." She cut herself off as Inuyasha had a discussed look on his face.

"Seriously?" He said thinking about it.

"Yeah, I looked it up just to see what it meant and uh………that's what it means."

"Ok. And we'll continue walking right about now." They continued down the path to the baseball field and stopped at about the dugout.

"Ok who's next?" A main person shouted as Naraku's band was walking off stage.

"So how did you like it?" Kagome couldn't help herself from laughing.

"Do you dumbasses even know what it means?"

Naraku just looked at her,

"No if you want to get all truthful about it." She continued to laugh,

"You fucking dumbass."

"Who's next? Come on people we don't have all night."

"What fucking ever." Naraku said walking up toward the school.

They walked up to the stage and picked up their stuff. Miroku hit his drumsticks in a count of three and they began playing. The guy behind the controls was pushing up switches and programming stuff into the computer. After they were done playing, the guy gave the thumbs up. Kagome let out a long breath,

"You still nervous?" Inuyasha asked as they walked down the stairs of the stage.

"No not at all."

"Hold up your hand." She lifted it up it was still shaking as bad as it was.

"You're a very bad liar."

"Dude screw you." She said and pushed him playfully.

"Well let's go up to the "waiting room" they've set up for us." They walked in to see basically every other group in compotation.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha when they sat down, she leaned over and whispered,

"I'm not likin the odds right now." She said as she looked around to about 10 groups.

A/N ok so I know it's not the nest place to leave yall but I gotta go, but I'll try and write sometime soon. Sorry for the delay and oh yeah, I suggest Rammstein's new CD, but like I said in the story, it's kinda messed up with the lyrics. But whatever it's your choice.


	16. See you at the show

A/N ok no excuses just haven't updated in a while, so here you go.

Disclaimer: don't owe it so don't sue.

6 Strings of a Guitar

See you at the Show

Last Time: "I'm not likin the odds right now." She said as she looked around to about 10 groups.

Kagome let out a sigh; the music of the other bands could be heard from inside the band room. Inuyasha was sitting upside down in his chair Miroku was playing a beat on the chairs. Sango was sitting slumped half way down and staring off into space. All the other bands had gone outside to smoke or listen to the other bands.

"How many more bands?" Kagome asked as she fell over from boredom to the other seats.

"One more band it's Naraku's so it shouldn't be too long." Inuyasha said sitting up in the chair.

_She loves me so, she hates to be alone, she don't eat meat but she sure like the bone. (Deadeye Dick, New Age Girl)_

"Guess they changed their song at the last minute." Sango said.

"Nope different band. Naraku's coming on stage now."

"Hey guys hope you like it its called Slow Motion." Naraku said into the microphone.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up and ran out the door. "That stupid son of a bitch stole our song!"

"What are we suppose to do now? We're up next." Kagome said looking outside too.

"Inuyasha you remember the song Kagome asked you if you knew the first day?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha gave him a dumb-founded look.

"All Down Hill from here?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah you both know the tune and the lyrics. So why not?"

"You know it right?" Inuyasha asked Sango and Miroku.

Sango shook her head. "Sorry I don't…….Wait you mean New Found Glory right?"

"Yeah who else would sing it?"

"Never mind, yeah I know it."

Anticipate how you feel from day to day since its obvious that you bore me I'm not worried cause its five minutes to your glory leave it all to me, and I will be the one who is here and stands still everyone sees your eyes getting wider everyone here believes you're a liar your a liar.

A roar from the crowd was heard.

"That stupid…." Inuyasha

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said. They walked up on stage and took their positions.

"How yall doin tonight?" Inuyasha yelled into the mic. The crowd yelled back. "Well we're gonna give you a good time yall ready?" He asked looking toward the group. He pointed at Miroku for the beat count. He counted it off and Miroku began to play followed by Kagome then Inuyasha. Inuyasha began singing.

You're hiding something, 'cause it's burning through your eyes I try to get it out, but all I hear from you are lies and I can tell you're going through the motions I figured you were acting out your part once again, we're playing off emotion which one of us will burn until the end? Catalyst, you insist to pull me down you contradict the fact that you still want me around and it's all downhill from here and it's all downhill from here your good intentions slowly turn to bitterness reoccurring episodes with each and every kiss Let's go! And I can tell you're going through the motions I figured you were acting out your part once again; we're playing off emotion, which one of us will burn until the end? Catalyst, you insist to pull me down you contradict the fact that you still want me around and it's all downhill from here and it's all downhill and I can't believe you pulled it off again or notice till it all sets in you'll deny it 'til you're at your bitter end and I can tell you're going through the motions I figured you were acting out your part once again, we're playing off emotion which one of us will burn until the end? Catalyst, you insist to pull me down you contradict the fact that you still want me around and it's all downhill from here and it's all downhill and you keep pulling me down! Pulling me down pulling me down you contradict the fact that you still want me around and it's all downhill from here and it's all downhill from here

Kagome played the last few notes of the song and looked at the crowd. The crowd was in an uproar. Clapping was loud and yelling was even louder. Kagome had a huge smile on her face. They walked off stage where there was a business man standing off stage talking on his cell phone. He motioned them over there,

"So which group are you?"

"Year of the Dog." Inuyasha replied.

"Ok." He said and walked off.

"That was weird." Kagome said.

"Nice show." Naraku said from behind them. "Too bad Kagome, you didn't listen to what I said. Now you're gonna pay."

Inuyasha stepped in front of her. "You try anything I'll tear you limb from limb."

"I would love to see that dog-shit." Koga said and stepped out of the corner. Miroku walked up next to Inuyasha as did Sango. Kikyou walked out of the shadows.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, looks like I got replaced with a look-a-like. Why don't you let her stand on her own Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled, "Tell yours to stand down then."

Kikyou looked back at them, they backed off.

"Let's make this interesting." She said and lunged at Kagome, tackling her to the ground. Kikyou started throwing punches and pulling hair. Kagome pushed her off of her and tackled her to the ground and beat her face in. The security guards pulled them off of each other. Kikyou's face was bleeding and cut up while Kagome was starting to get a black eye.

"Don't fucking mess with me bitch you won't win." Kagome said with an insane look on her face.

"That bitch is crazy let's get out of here."

"What can I say," Kagome said popping her knuckles and neck at the same time. "I tend to get a little crazy."

"And the winner of the deal is……it's a tie?" Kagome and everybody else looked up at the stage. "Ok, and the winners are Year of the Dog and Demons on Earth!"

Everybody looked at each other,

"We won?" Inuyasha asked.

"HOLY SHIT WE WON!" Kagome yelled and jumped on Inuyasha with him falling on the ground she kissed him on the lips. She jumped back up and ran out on stage before anybody else got out there.

"Are we sure she's not ADHD?" They all nodded. They all walked out on stage along with Naraku's group. They just stared at each other as they met the producers.

"Looks like we have a nice little relationship here." The producer said looking at both groups as they were giving each other the evil eye.

"Just don't get too used to this." Naraku said.

"Yeah cause you guys are gonna fail." Inuyasha said. Naraku lunged at him only to be stopped by everybody else.

"This is going to be fun." Kagome said.

A/N hoped you liked it, sorry it took so long but things happen. But please Review!


End file.
